The Life Of A Trainer
by TheKaiSenpai
Summary: In some worlds, Mega Evolution exists. In some worlds, it doesn't. In some worlds, the hero of the world is named Ash Ketchum. In this world, his name is Detsu Rikure. But before he can be a hero, he has to get through high school! What kind? Why, Kyacha Academy, the most elite school in the world.


TheKaiSenpai does not own Pokemon or Pokemon Academy Life, of which this story has a heavy inspiration from. Thanks for reading!

 **PPPPP**

 **A/N: For this, I think I'll get more out of using first person perspective, so I'm breaking my habit of using third person here. I'll warn you if I change my mind.**

 **PPPPP**

 **Chapter One: A Whole New World We Live In**

Oldale Town. A town where the contrast between colorful flowers and deep, verdant forests is most beautiful. At least, that's what it says on the signs when you enter it. It's an ok town, with a meager population of about 280. It's more akin to a village, really. I mean, everyone knows everyone here. And like its name would suggest, it's old. But still, it's a really pretty town surrounded by deep emerald forests and every house has a colorful garden. The only paved roads are the main ones connecting it to Littleroot Town and Petalburg City. Everything else is pretty much gravel and dirt.

Even as much of a hick town it was, it was still home. The place I was born. Right, I haven't introduced myself, yet. My name is Detsu Rikure. My first name, Detsu, is derivative for the word for "Legend" in my language; _densetsu_. My mom told me that she named me that because she had a feeling I'd create a legend of my own. Oh right, I should probably introduce her. My mom's name is Hatsune Rikure, a single mother in her late twenties. I was born out of wedlock, you see, and dad… well, he didn't exactly like the thought of having a child. So he left mom alone to care for me, herself.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a terrible life. The community in Oldale is pretty close knit, so all of our neighbors helped mom raise me. And boy, I was a strange kid. Even in elementary school, I was considered a prodigy. Math? No problem. Language Arts? Fluent. Science? Down pat. History? Well… That was my one weak area, but I was still pretty good at it! Of course, nobody could figure out why I was so intelligent for my age. My dad had been a pretty rowdy and was far from being a scholar. My mom was smart, but never really a genius. It was perplexing to say the least. But what really shocked people was my skill in interacting with Pokemon. Now, we really didn't have many wild Pokemon that would travel through Oldale, but whenever a trainer passed through our Pokemon Center, they were always shocked if I happened to be there.

I had a natural pull on Pokemon. From Pichu to Gyarados, everything seemed to get along pretty well with me. Trainers would complement my mom about her son who could somehow make friends with an aggressive Pinsir and ride around on its back. Of course, my mom took it in stride and would act the proud mother. I knew she was worried about me, though. Although Pokemon trainers were common, sometimes people forgot just how dangerous they could be. There were reports of Mightyena attacks in the forests near us every so often, and at least once a year someone died from them. My mom didn't want me to become a Pokemon trainer. She thought it was too dangerous. But my path had been set. I wanted to explore the world alongside Pokemon.

When I turned five years old, my mom finally relented to my pleas for us to keep a Pokemon at home as a pet. The next day, she asked one of the former trainers that lived near us to catch a Zigzagoon in the forests of Route 101. It was an easy job, and didn't cost all that much money. The next day he returned with a cute little brown Pokemon that I named Ziggyzoo. I'm sure that if my mom knew how much trouble we'd cause, she'd have instantly disagreed to keep him.

Ziggyzoo and I were best friends all through elementary school, and he was no doubt the talk of the class. In fact, I can't remember a day that he didn't attend class with me. I also can't remember a day where he wouldn't cause trouble. It was pretty harmless at first. He'd steal objects from other classrooms, and bring them to me. But as we grew older, the objects became a bit more… intimate. But that's for another time. It was also in elementary school that I met two people that would change my life.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me. There was also giggle as a little girl with twin tails rushed past me, laughing the whole way. I watched her, curious, before another kid with messy brown hair ran past me, shoving into my shoulder. I was thrown to the ground, grunting as my books all fell to the ground. It was the first day back to school for fifth grade, so I was about ten years old at the time. The two kids, also toting backpacks on their shoulders, disappeared around the corner where school was. I groaned, standing back up and brushing the dirt off of myself.

"Oww…" I mumbled, picking my books up and putting them back in my backpack. It was an old thing that the zipper didn't really work on. It served its purpose, but it was still an old piece of crap. I sigh, resuming my walk to school. This year we'd gotten a few students from Littleroot, since their elementary school had suddenly shut down. Their families would temporarily be housed here until it could be re-opened. The school itself was a single story building with five main classrooms, one for each grade. It was an old looking building made with wood and drywall, and had a large playground out back. Since I was in fifth grade, my classroom was to the far right. It was a room about the size of a house, with twenty desks inside. At the front of the classroom was the teacher, and a chalkboard. We couldn't really afford a lot of new technology here in Oldale.

Sitting in the back row of class, however, were the two kids that had run past me. They were arguing about something, though. Hoping to become acquainted with them, I walked their way. The first kid was a girl just a little bit taller than me, with pale light skin and light brown hair pulled into twin tails. She had bright brown eyes that shone with maturity, though I could see hints of mischievousness behind them. She was dressed in a bright red t-shirt and jeans, as well as stylish red shoes.

The boy beside her had a tanner complexion to him, and his eyes were a paler blue than the girl's. He was just as tall as me, and was dressed in a blue t-shirt with dark khaki shorts. He wore bright green sandals, and was yelling at the girl.

"I so beat you here!" he shouted at his friend. "I'm way faster than you, and we both know it!"

"Nuh uh!" the girl shook her head with her arms crossed, a superior smile on her face. "I'm totally better than you, especially at races!" I approached them, waving nervously. The girl was the first one to notice me. "Hi! Who are you?"

"My name is Detsu," I told them. The boy was looking at me too, now, since his friend was paying attention to me. "Are you guys new here?" The boy smiled.

"Yeah! We're from Littleroot!" he told me. "My dad's the Pokemon professor and her dad is Petalburg's Gym Leader!" The girl punched her friend's shoulder.

"Brendan!" the girl whined. "Why do you have to tell everyone that? I just want to be a normal trainer, even if my dad is a Gym Leader!" Brendan laughed loudly and turned back to me. "My name is May," she introduced herself, sounding a bit nervous. "Don't mind him. He's just a big dummy!" I smiled as Brendan pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from us.

"You both are big jerks!" cried the boy, making both of us laugh. I sat down next to May on the other side of Brendan, pulling out my Type Chart. It was a chart of all the different Pokemon types in the world, and how they affected each other. It was pretty big, easily the same size as me.

"Wow, you have a Type Chart!?" May exclaimed, drawing Brendan from his pouting. Both of them gathered around me to look at it. With the new "Fairy" typing being discovered, I had the newest edition that was released by Professor Sycamore. It was really cool, I even had a signed copy by him! "That's so cool! I wish I could get one, but Brendan won't let me see his!"

"That's because you don't need it!" protested the boy. "You're gonna be a coordinator, right? You don't need to know what Pokemon are strong against others."

"It's still nice to share, Brendan," I told him, letting May look at the huge chart. She stuck out her tongue at him before going back to the Type Chart. After a few minutes, class started and I put the chart away. At then I didn't know it, but I'd made two friends for life.

It would be several years later, in middle school, that we'd have our first real separation. I think in seventh grade, actually. For middle school, we all had to go to Petalburg City. Mom wasn't exactly happy with the move, since we'd be away from all of her friends. I honestly never got it at the time, since I was kind of a selfish kid. I didn't have many friends aside from May and Brendon, either. In seventh grade, I was twelve years old, and just starting to figure out my feelings and emotions. As a kid I'd always been a bit laid back and quiet, but being around both of those kids had opened my eyes to the world and given me energy. You couldn't be around Brendan and _not_ be energetic! Petalburg Middle was a large school, with over two thousand students. Unfortunately, it also meant that I was separated from May and Brendan during school. They were fortunate to be in the same classes, but I was isolated from everyone. We all sat together at lunch, though. That, and we lived right by each other, so we could definitely still hang out after school. I couldn't count the times that May would have to go over to Brendan's house and wake him up! It was kind of nice. We were going to be friends forever, I thought. But… things started to get more complex as I started experiencing my feelings for May. I mean, she was smart, pretty, and overall fun to be around. I never felt out of place around her, and she genuinely seemed happy to spend time with me. It was too bad, really. If I hadn't been so blinded by my infatuation for her, I'd have noticed how close she had become with Brendan.

One week before the night of the school dance, I'd asked her to go with me. I had brought her a flower from a pecha tree, said to be a sign of love and closeness. I still remember her nervous smile and the uncomfortableness in the air around us. As it turned out, she and Brendan had been dating for the last year before I asked. Well, as close to dating at twelve year olds could be. It was… well, I burst into tears when I got home that evening. Of course May tried to play everything off like it never happened, but there was always an underlying tension. My mom tried her best to help me get over it, but despite being a genius of several calibers, I was still a kid. An emotional kid who'd experienced his first heartbreak. The only reason I was in the same grade as Brendan and May was because I wanted to be. I could have been in high school by now.

After that, we all slowly drifted apart. Or, more accurately, I drifted apart from Brendan and May. It was slow, but assured. It was hurting to see them so lovey-dovey, and I really was starting to fail classes. My concentration was dwindling the more I thought about it. I know, I know, I sound obsessed. To be honest, I was. They were my only real friends, and I'd never experienced feelings like I did for May before. I thought that her liking me back was assured, and hadn't been prepared for rejection. I'd never faced heartbreak before. It broke me apart, and I wasn't ready for it. To be fair, I really overreacted. And in my overreaction, I lost my two best friends that year. Eventually, my mother and I moved back to Oldale and May and Brendan moved back to Littleroot. There were a few empty years after eighth grade where I couldn't go to school. There weren't any highschools near us, and the closest one would have been in Rustboro City. That was too far a move, and my mom couldn't afford it. So until I was sixteen I trained with Ziggyzoo, who was now a Linoone. Battling wild Pokemon always eased my mind, calmed it of the darker thoughts that I'd have of myself. Was I useless? Was I not worth being around? Even the kids around Oldale would avoid me like I was some kind of freak. It wasn't my fault that I was more educationally sound then them! Still, it wasn't all bad. I still had Ziggyzoo.

The day I turned sixteen, though, I got a peculiar letter in the mail. It was from Professor Birch, and it was a recommendation letter for me to go to the new high school in the Konpe region. The school was called Kyacha High, and Birch had assured me a paid scholarship to go. From what I could tell, there would be dorms as well as multiple classes on various subjects. From the letter, Brendan's dad seemed really excited about it. He'd even be a teacher.

There was no way I could refuse. To attend the most advanced school in the entire world, and to be among one of the students to be personally recommended by a famed Pokemon professor? There was no way I could refuse this!

Only a month later I found myself waking up with my bags packed and room devoid of important objects. I could smell the breakfast that mom was cooking downstairs, and hear her singing her loud music on the radio. The thought made my stomach churn. I'd miss having mom cook for me. Still, she had been excited when I told her of the offer. She'd even pushed me to go, probably hoping that I'd make new friends. The morning was a blur of goodbyes, tears, and delicious food, before I was driven to Rustboro to the airport. The flight was ten hours, and I got a good amount of lost sleep from the early morning. I let my eyes drift out the window beside me. The world looked so small from up here. I could see flocks of Altaria and Swablu as we took off. Not only that, but as we crossed the Trans-Regional Ocean I also saw Gyarados and Wailords.

I was cut from my sight-seeing, though, when the plane shook. I jumped and blinked, gripping my arm rests firmly. What the hell was that!? "Look outside!" someone shouted, and I looked in the direction they were pointing. I jumped back in my seat when something large flew past the plane. It was huge and snake-like, and a vibrant emerald green. IT flew and twisted in the air as if it were dancing. _**RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ Cried the Pokemon as it flew off into the distance. There was… no way… I sat back down in my seat, awestruck. The people around me had no clue as to what they saw, but I knew. I'd always loved legends and myths, and had gone even deeper into studying them than most people. No, there was no doubt about it. I just witnessed a glimpse of the Sky High Pokemon, spoken only in legends as the only Pokemon that could control the winds themselves, Rayquaza. I felt a smile forming on my face. It had to be an omen. I couldn't wait to touch down. I couldn't wait to call my mom and tell her what I'd seen.

 **PPPPP**

 **(Play Soaring in the Skies)**

 **( watch?v=M_bVsoaacv0 )**

Veilrock City Inter-Regional Airport was the place I landed in the Konpe region. It was a fancy and luxurious airport located just outside the capital metropolis of Veilrock, on the south-eastern side of Konpe. The entire region was almost shaped like a rough smokestack, though with multiple branching 'clouds' separating from the sides, every so often. It was a region known for its stunning views and closeness to nature, third only to the Johto and Hoenn regions. Konpe, however, had even deeper forests than Johto, and had a mysterious vibe to it that translated to unparalleled beauty. It rivalled the Kalos region in its beautiful sights, something that inhabitants of both regions made clear through their joking distaste towards one another.

Konpe was also home to Professor Evergreen, a Pokemon professor who specialized on studying Pokemon Trainers, and the specific effects Trainers had on Pokemon, and vice versa. He had been a student of the world renowned Professor Oak, and had branched off into a more specific study of Oak's proclaimed specialty. Professor Evergreen was known to be a bit quiet, like myself, and a genius in her studies. I felt a certain kinship with her in that regard.

Also part of the Konpe region was my destination, Blackwood City. It was a large city situated in the deep woods area of Konpe, and was famed for having some of the most beautiful forests in the entire world. It was also rumored to hold many mysterious new Pokemon, just waiting to be discovered. One such Pokemon was the legendary time traveler Pokemon, Celebi. While commonly sighted in Johto, there had been an increased number of sightings in Blackwood Forest of the legendary Pokemon in recent years.

I smiled as I walked through the airport to the luggage checkout. I could see a few other people that could be students at Konpe from other regions. They were all about my age, and probably had the same predicament of being from small towns that were too far from any high schools. Not only that, but I was certain that I wouldn't be the only student that had received a personal recommendation by a Pokemon professor. I was lost in thought, though and stumbled as I ran into someone ahead of me.

"Oof!" I grunted, stumbling to the side to avoid tripping and falling. The other person, however, was not so lucky.

"Kya!" she cried, being shoved forward into her friend. I grimaced as the three teens tumbled to the ground, biting my bottom lip.

"Sorry!" I called out, having already garnered the attention of the people around us. I offered the girl my hand, as well as an apologetic smile. "Hey, you ok?" She was a cool looking girl, wearing stylish clothes that was better acclimated to colder weather, perfect for Konpe during fall and winter.

"Yeah," she replied, standing and brushing herself off. "I'm just fine, I'm used to being run into." The girl let out a sheepish laugh, smiling widely. "I think a better question is, are you ok? I hope I wasn't in your way."

"No, no, just lost in thought is all," I replied, running a hand through my messy black hair. She was just shorter than me, it seemed, and she had pretty green eyes and a pale complexion. "Sorry, again. My name is Detsu, yourself?"

"Dawn," replied the girl, smiling.

"Hey, watch where you're going, buddy!" shouted one of the boys behind her. He had a very aggressive and slightly nasally voice. If I didn't know any better, I'd call him cartoonish. He had strangely shaped blonde hair, almost like he was growing wings out of them, and orange and white striped clothing along with skinny jeans. He glared at me with righteous fire in his eyes, almost looking a bit crazy.

"Haha, calm down Barry," spoke the boy behind the blond in a cool tone. "I'm sure it was an accident. You can't really complain either, since you run into _us_ all the time." The boy smiled at me with dark grey eyes. "The name's Lucas, and this hothead is Barry. It's nice to meet you, Detsu." He glanced at the blue watch on his wrist. "Ah, we should get going. The bus will be here any minute!" Barry jumped with surprise.

"Shit, you're right!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We have to get going! C'mon guys!" Without another word, Barry rushed off towards the luggage pickup.

"Wait, Barry! We should stick-" Dawn tried to yell after her friend, but he was already gone. "Together…" She let out an exhausted sigh, shooting me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, he's always in such a rush…"

"It's fine," I brushed her apology aside, chuckling. "It seems like you two have your hands full."

"No kidding," Lucas replied to me. He glanced at the blue haired girl beside him. "We should go, Dawn. I don't want Barry to get in any more trouble." Dawn nodded, and they both waved to me as they walked away.

"It was nice meeting you, Detsu!" Dawn called back as both she and Lucas walked away.

"Hey, take care, alright?" Lucas followed up his friend, and they both were gone in the sea of people. I smiled, making my way to the same direction. I had to pick up my own luggage as well. It was a slow process, looking specifically for my bags. I had two of them, both a Zigzagoon print and Poochyena print bag. After about ten minutes, I spotted and grabbed them. As soon as I walked outside, I was struck with the cool fall air of Konpe, a complete difference to the humid and warm air of Hoenn. It was pretty cool, to say the least. I smiled, looking around for any sign of transport. I spotted a man holding a sign that said "Kyacha High School". I made my way over, grinning as there were already swarms of students ready to be boarded onto one of the two busses. Kyacha was extremely exclusive, and only those with high school marks, recommended by a Pokemon professor, or had a paid scholarship could even attend.

I was boarded onto the first bus, and took my time setting my bags above my seat. I leaned against the window, looking out at the sunrise. The sky was a bit cloudy, but not overly so. I had heard that Konpe got a lot of rain each year, and only about a month in total through the year did it get actual clear skies. I thought with amusement that it would be cool to have Rayquaza here, since its supposed ability would instantly give the day clear skies.

I blinked, before feeling the seat beside me shift. I glanced over and came face-to-face with a girl with bright blue hair tied back in a spiky, short tail. She wore a bright red headband with her bangs parting over both sides of it. She had lightly tanned skin, and from what I could see, hazel eyes. She was actually a little bit taller than me, and wore a white shirt with a high-cut red jacket around her. She also wore black short shorts, and white boots with red patches of leather stylishly sewn onto it.

"Hey there," she smiled as she spoke, offering me her hand. I shook it, and she promptly sat down next to me. "Looks like we're bus pals for the next three hours! My name is Solana, you?" I smiled at her enthusiasm. She seemed to be outgoing and cool.

"I'm Detsu, from the Hoenn region," I told her. Solana's smile faded a bit as her eyes seemed to become unfocused.

"Detsu, Detsu…" she repeated, before nodding. "Alright, I've got your name memorized! It's nice to meet you, Detsu. I'm from the Fiore region, myself! Ringtown, specifically." My eyes widened.

"No way, you're from the original hometown of the Pokemon Rangers?" I asked her, getting a proud smile from the girl. "That's awesome!"

"That's right, and you're looking at the next top World Ranger!" she declared, pointing her thumb at herself and puffing out her chest with pride. "Once I graduate here, I'm a shoe-in to get into Ranger Academy." She paused. "I'm happy that Kyacha Academy is outside Blackwood City, since there's a ranger station on the other side of the city."

"Really?" I asked. "Man, they have stations all over the place, nowadays." I blinked as the doors of the bus closed, and we started moving. Solana smiled and squirmed in her seat.

"I'm completely ready for this," she spoke to herself, her eyes shut in concentration. "I'm so excited! I'll definitely be a legendary Pokemon Ranger like Jack Walker!" I smiled and patted her arm.

"Definitely! I'll definitely see your face on the TV news when you rescue an entire forest," I told her, encouraging her. She gave me a smile, then a relaxed look.

"So, what do you want to do once you graduate?" she asked me, making me frown a little bit. She noticed it. "Eh? Don't you know?"

"Well… I want to be a Pokemon World Champion," I told her, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"No way!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Hey, that's a pretty lofty goal, Specs!" I tilted my head in confusion. "You know, cause you're wearing glasses? Specs!" I shrugged and chuckled to myself. She really was a cool person.

"Yeah, I guess that works," I told her. "Do you have any idea how the dorms will be arranged? I heard we would have roommates, but was never told how."

"You didn't sign up to get a randomly chosen roommate?" Solana asked curiously. Jeez, was I really this out of the loop? "Yeah, you could send in a letter to get a random roommate. It's what I did, anyways. I mean, otherwise, you have to pick out a roommate as soon as you arrive!" I grimaced, making her laugh. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll be able to find someone cool!

 **(Play Route 120)**

 **( watch?v=A_UkR_GjW6M )**

The ride was pretty short, all things considered. I learned more about Solana and what she wanted from this experience. She wanted to learn about all sorts of Pokemon, and make lots of friends. Me? Well, I just wanted a place I felt like I belonged. This seemed like the perfect place. I still thought back about my mom, though, after our conversation had ended. She must be so worried. I definitely had to call her through the PC once I got to Kyacha, just to let her know that I was alright. I smiled softly to myself. I also missed Ziggyzoo. We were instructed that first year students weren't allowed to bring Pokemon from home, and we would be allowed to transfer them over during our second year of school. The courses were so advanced, that there were only three years of classes.

It was only a few minutes after ending my discussion with Solana that we arrived at Kyacha Academy. I grinned. It was almost like a movie, watching out the window through the dense forest and fog as the large campus came into view. It was even larger in real life than it looked on the brochure! Before me was, judging from the mini map I'd gotten on the acceptance letter, the main academy building, also known as Venusaur Hall. It was a three story structure made of brick, and had green tile roofs. A small building sat attached to the side of the grand, rectangular building. It was more square shaped, and was covered in floor-to-ceiling windows. Bulbasaur Cafeteria. Behind the massive brick structure was no doubt the school gardens. Lining Venusaur Hall in a semi-circle behind it were five brick dormitories, all connected by paced paths. Going from the left to the right were: Red Hall, Crystal Hall, Emerald Hall, Crystal Hall, and White Hall. From the map, there were even more buildings behind them. Leading through paths past Emerald Hall was a circle of buildings. Directly behind said hall was the Battle Hall. To the left of that was the Swimming Pool, and even further than that was the Pokemon Research Facility, or PRF. To the right of the Battle Hall were the Clubrooms, and beside that, directly across from the PRF was the Coordination Hall. From the map, I could also see that on the other side of campus, a few miles away, was Blackwood City.

"It's damn impressive…" Solana muttered, making me nod in agreement. This was so exciting! My heart was pounding in my chest! I couldn't wait to do this! It was too long before the bus stopped in front of a small building in front of Venusaur Hall, the Welcome Hall. We had to be signed in and given Student IDs, of course! I watched everyone else trail out of the bus, leaving me along with Solana as the last two to get off. I stopped, my foot hovering over the ground. Solana, who had already disembarked, looked back at me with concern. "Are you alright?" she asked me, making me smile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, stepping off the bus. My first real steps in the Konpe region. My first steps onto the Kyacha Academy campus. My first steps to my first adventure!

"I'm… here," I whispered, feeling tears pooling in my eyes. Despite not being here for even a full minute, I felt right at home. Solana rolled her eyes at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jeez, crying on the first day, Specs?" she asked me, laughing sympathetically. "You really must have never left home, huh? I guess this must all be overwhelming for you." I nodded slowly, chuckling as she grabbed my arm. Even as the tears flowed down my cheeks, I just couldn't get rid of the big, stupid smile on my face. I must have looked like a complete idiot. "Hey, let's get all signed in and stuff! We need to find you a roommate, too!" She pulled me along to catch up with everyone else. "Come on, lazy ass! We'll miss all the good stuff if you're stuck here in front all day!"

I let myself be dragged along by Solana, unable to take in all the sights around me at once. Before we entered, I wiped way my tears. The inside of the Welcome Center was beautifully decorated, with columns lining the walls and paintings of various Pokemon hanging between them. Inside had been set up with several lines to have photos taken, and Student IDs to be made. It was quick and efficient. Solana and I stood in line, together. It was a peaceful process, until someone ran into me from behind.

"Ack! Hey, watch it jackass!" shouted a familiar voice. I looked behind me, coming face to face with Barry. His eyes widened, and he jumped back, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Hey, it's you! You're that jerkass who knocked us over at the airport!" Solana shot me an incredulous glance, to which I simply shrugged.

"Calm down, Barry," Lucas walked up from behind his blonde friend, rolling his eyes as he rested his hand on the excitable boy's shoulder. He glanced at me. "Good to see you again, Detsu. I guess we got to see you even sooner than we thought!" I smiled at the both of them as Barry caught his breath from shouting at me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, looking around. "Hey, where's Dawn?"

"She's further ahead," Lucas replied casually. "Barry and I had to go to the bathroom." I nodded understandingly. That was a long drive from the airport. "By the way, who's your friend?" I blinked.

"Oh, this is Solana," I told them, introducing the teal haired girl beside me. She smiled and saluted them both before offering her hand to shake. Lucas graciously took it, while Barry looked at is suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas," spoke the former. "This is Barry. Don't mind him, he's pretty suspicious of new people." Lucas chuckled after he spoke, getting a pout from his friend.

"You jerk!" protested the blond. "See if I help you with any of your homework here!" Lucas gave his friend a sheepish smile, and simply rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. I stretched, lightly conversing with Lucas, Barry, and Solana as we made our way to where our IDs would be made. I had to explain to them that my bronze skin tone was genetic, from my dad. In fact, aside from my black hair, I looked like a carbon copy of my father. He was supposedly from the Alola region, and had moved to Hoenn with his parents. I had no clue where he was now. I blinked, remembering how mom had told me about regional variants. I wondered if there were any for Konpe.

It only took an hour to get through the line and receive our IDs. They were blue in color, signifying that we were first years, and had taken part in any major clubs. Those in the Battle Club would receive Silver Cards. People in the Coordinator Club would get Sapphire Cards. Not only that, but people in the Battle Mansion Club would receive Black Cards. It was a neat little identifying system in the academy.

As we left the building, we stood before Venusaur Hall. It was absolutely massive! A staircase led up to the first floor of the building, as it was about three feet off the ground. "Hey, Specs," Solana pulled me aside. Lucas and Barry had already walked inside of the building. "So, inside is all the sign-up for dorms and stuff. I have to go meet my roomie, so you'll be on your own, ok?" I nodded.

"Sure thing," I assured her. "I'll be fine! I'll just meet up with you another time, right?"

"Of course!" Solana smiled, giving me a salute. "I'll see ya later, Specs!" With another wave as she ran inside, my bus partner was gone. I smiled and followed after her, but as soon as I walked inside the hall, I was stopped by one of the school staff.

"Yo there, champ!" spoke the middle aged man. He looked at me with kind, yet expectant eyes. He had short, light brown hair and several wrinkles on his face, and seemed to be dressed in clothes that my grandparents would wear. "You seem to be new around here! Well, I'm here to help you get acquainted with Kyacha Academy." I looked around. Several other students were being spoken to by various staff members.

"Ah, thanks," I told the man. He winked and nodded happily.

"Now then, I have to ask if you have a roommate yet," he requested. I shook my head, making the man chuckle. "Alright, then I'll have to ask you to enter the Meeting Hall," he ushered me to the pair of oak double doors beside us. "Here you can pick out a roommate to spend the next three years with. Just come back to me when you find someone, and I'll help you find a room. And don't worry about the bags you left off at the Welcome Center, they'll be taken to your room after we've gotten you settled. Keep in mind that dorms are not co-ed, so no female roommates." I smiled, and entered the Meeting Room. It was actually a huge room with desks and comfortable furniture. It looked like it was supposed to be a Study Hall, but the number of students here looking for a roommate kind of took away from that feeling.

I found myself at a loss, looking over everyone. I was supposed to single someone out from here? Jeez… How did I talk to these people? I'd only interacted with my neighbors and Ziggyzoo for the last few years. I didn't really know how to talk to people my age. I thought back to Lucas, Dawn, and Solana. Wait… I could do this. I mean, I seemed comfortable with them. So all I had to do was find someone I was comfortable with. The challenge was… who…?

I didn't really get any vibes from the other students in the room, but maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough? My eyes stopped, though, as I found myself looking towards a nervous looking boy with messy, minty green hair. He held his hands close to his torso, his eyes glancing back and for the between everyone around him. He was dressed in more dressy clothes instead of casual clothing. A white button-up top and long khaki pants, to be specific. I approached him, recognizing him as I drew closer. "Wally?" I called out, gaining his attention. His nervous look disappeared as I walked closer and he spotted me. A soft smile appeared instead on his lips.

 **(Play Littleroot Town)**

 **( watch?v=9gXnM_VDWAI )**

"Detsu!" he called in return, waving. Wally had been a sickly kid during middle school, and had suddenly dropped out after a few months. While he was there, however, we had become friends. He was a really good kid, and though he had a few self-esteem issues, he really did his best at everything he tried. "I can't believe you're here!"

"You either, Wal!" I chuckled, giving him a soft shoulder punch. "How did you manage to get here? I thought you couldn't go to school?"

"Ahh, well, Mr. Norman recommended me," Wally admitted. "He told me that I really should think about being a trainer, so here I am! I've been feeling a lot better since middle school as well. I mean, I still have medication I need to take, but it's not a whole lot anymore. Hey, do you have a roommate?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, buddy," I told him. "Let's go get signed in, alright?" He nodded, and I led him through the crowded room towards the entrance hall. There, I found the staff member who'd welcomed me.

"I see you have a roommate," the man said, smiling at both of us. "I'll grab the papers to sign. I'll be right back!" I smiled as we waited, conversing with Wally about life since we last saw one another. As it turned out, he had a Zigzagoon back at his home in Petalburg as well. After a few minutes, the man returned with forms for us to sign, and we were free to pick out our room in Emerald Hall. We quickly made our way to the sparkling green roofed building. We decided that our room would be in the west wing of the building on the first floor, on the left-hand side of the hall, which was the males' side. Room 120. I smiled brightly as we entered the bare room. It was fairly decent sized, with a common area in the center of the room where you could fit a coffee table and a couch. Desks sat across from one another on mirrored sides of the room on either side of the door. Further in, the room elevated about three steps where bookcases lined the back wall. Between them was a medium sized drawer underneath a window with bright green curtains. The view outside was phenomenal, looking over the pathway that led around Venusaur Hall as well as into the gardens behind the grand hall.

At the edge of the ledge of the elevated floor were twin-sized beds, one on either side of the stairs. Just at the edge of the beds, on the floor below the ledge, were closets and drawers to keep clothes. From what I also remembered of the brochure, there was a common bathroom down in the middle of the hall with showers, sink, and… well, bathroom stuff.

"This will be so cool!" Wally exclaimed excitedly, turning the little door-hanger on the doorknob from "Available" to "Claimed". I nodded, writing our two names on the claiming sheet on the left-hand desk. Detsu Rikure and Wally Mitsuru. Owners of the room E-120. I smiled, chuckling. "Hey, there's a welcoming meeting this evening, right?"

"Yeah," I pulled out the First Week Guide that the staff member had given to me. "It says here that it starts a few hours before dinner in the… Dome Room?" I blinked as Wally opened up his Campus Map, searching for the Dome Room.

"That's in Venusaur Hall, just down the hall from the Meeting Room," he told me after locating it on the map. The boy smiled, holding out his hand. I grasped it, and shook it. It seemed like our journeys had finally begun. "Let's do our best!"

"Right!"

 **PPPPP**

The welcoming speech went off without much trouble. It had been made by the Student Body President, a third year student by the name of Roxanne. Imagine my surprise when I realized that she was from Hoenn as well! It was like people from our region were all over the place. It was during the speech, however, that I also saw _them_. Brendan and May. Of course they would be here as well. I tried to stay quiet. I tried to not look at them. But my old feelings were coming back! Wally, of course, noticed this. He wasn't familiar with May and Brendan, but at least knew who they were.

I sighed as we went back to our room, shaking my head. I didn't want to deal with anyone. Wally had gone off on his own to explore the campus and grab dinner, while I decided to head straight back. I sighed, letting myself unpack from the bags that had been delivered to my room. I had several articles of clothing, my pillow, and a picture of myself, my mom, and Ziggyzoo all in front of the Pokemon Center. I smiled, setting it on my desk. It didn't take long to get unpacked, and I found myself lying in bed sooner than expected, staring at the ceiling. I let myself think over the events of the day.

Meeting Dawn and Lucas was pretty cool. Sure, Barry could be a pain, but they all seemed like great people. Especially Dawn. She was pretty cute, to be honest, and seemed to be a genuinely nice person. Then there was Solana. She was a completely cool girl, with a personality of a tomboy more than anything else. She didn't mind getting down and dirty, it seemed. Seeing Wally again was pretty cool. We were pretty close back in middle school, so seeing him here really took away some of that homesickness. Home… I sat up quickly. I forgot to call mom! I burst out from the room, running down the hall to the common lounge. I remembered seeing a few PCs there. I grinned, spotting an open one. I opened my personal PC and dialed the number for mom. It rang for a few minutes, before a woman in her older thirties appeared on the screen. "Mom!"

"Oh, Detsu!" my mom cried with delight, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're safe! Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Sorry mom, I was busy," I chuckled sheepishly, my mom rolling her eyes and sighing.

"You're such a scatterbrain…" she told me with an exhausted voice. "Well, I'm glad you made it safely. It's almost ten at night, here, so it would be around dinnertime there, right? Have you eaten anything?" My mom brushed a few locks of her long black hair to the side, giving me a concerned look.

"Not yet, I was just going to," I told her. She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Mhm," she replied, totally unconvinced. "You completely forgot, didn't you?" I blushed, not even responding. "You go and eat right this moment, young man! If you don't take care of yourself, then I'll come right up there and take care of you myself! Now you don't want mommy to come up and embarrass you in front of all your new friends, do you?"

"Mom…" I whined, looking away. She laughed over the screen, smiling. "You're so mean to me…"

"Oh, you know I love you, dear," mom replied, getting over her laughter. "Be sure to call me every now and then, alright Detsu? I want to hear of all the neat things you're doing in school! But don't call too often, ok? I want you to have fun while you're at school!" I nodded to her.

"I will, mom," I told her. She gave me a smile but I could see the sadness behind it. "Mom…"

"No, no," she shook her head, "I'm not going to cry. And If I do, it's not because I'm sad." Her voice became tighter as she spoke, and I could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm just… I'm so _proud_ of you, Detsu. I'm so happy that you have the chance of a lifetime."

"Oh! Mom, guess what I saw on the flight here!?" I exclaimed. She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"What was it?" I leaned forward and whispered so no one else would hear me.

"I saw Rayquaza," I told her, her bright brown eyes widening in shock. "I know, right? Everyone on the plane saw it too! It was so cool!" She was beaming at me, laughing with pride. "Anyways, I have to get going. I'll talk to you in a few days, ok mom?"

"Ok, dear," replied my mom. "Just remember that I'm always here cheering you on!" I smiled at her, and with that, the call ended. I logged off of my PC, stepping back and smiling just a bit. I knew she really missed me, but for her sake I'd have a lot of fun here. I felt, and heard, my stomach growling. Ahh, I needed to eat! I pulled out my Campus Map, looking for where I could grab some grub. Oh right, there was the Bulbasaur Cafeteria. I folded the map away and walked out from Emerald Hall. Despite it being evening, and the sun was setting over the horizon, there were still plenty of students walking about. The paved pathways were lit up by hanging lights shaped like Lampents, complete with the bright blue glow. I could hear the cries of various nocturnal Pokemon in the forests around us. I absentmindedly noticed that there was no fence around campus to keep wild Pokemon out.

It was a five-minute walk to Bulbasaur Cafeteria, and the business of the dinner rush was slowly trickling out. There were still a few full tables, but they were mostly filled by groups of students who were friends with one another. I smiled, spotting familiar teal, spiky hair in line to grab food. "Solana!" I called out, waving to the Pokemon Ranger wannabe. She waved back, smiling.

"Specs!" she called back, looking me over as I approached her. "You made it! You're looking a lot better, as well." I smiled and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well, I've had time to process everything," I told her. "It's still hard to believe that I'm really here. I'm one step closer to becoming Pokemon World Champion!"

"World Champion?" I heard a voice growl behind me. I turned, coming face to face with a disgruntled looking boy wearing dark themed clothing. "Please, as if a loser like you could be World Champion." He was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans, as well as having messy, dark red hair. He had a sneer on his face, and was regarding me with cold, dark violet eyes. "I can't believe they let in goody-two-shoes like you two in this Academy." Solana growled, stepping up in front of me.

"Hey, just who do you think you are?" she demanded, getting up in his face. The redhead growled back, doing the exact same to her.

"The name's Kamon," the passerby boy spat out at her. "And I'm going to be the strongest Trainer in the world." Solana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Right, like a jerk like you could ever be a decent trainer," she retorted. "I can already tell that your Pokemon won't like having you as a trainer." Kamon let out an obviously fake laugh.

"Pokemon? Who cares what Pokemon think," he replied. I could feel my fists clench at his words. "The only way to become a strong trainer is to have strong Pokemon. I bet you're one of those idiots who think that your bond with your Pokemon is what makes you strong. Your kind make me sick. You'll never be anything but a weakling with those ideals. Hmph!" With that, Kamon turned on his heel and left. Solana let out a frustrated noise.

"What a jackass," she sighed, looking back at me. "Sorry, I kinda just took over, there. It's just that assholes like him really piss me off!"

"It's no problem," I told her. "I'll just get my licks in next time!" The teal haired girl laughed, brushing her hair to the side and resting her hand on her cheek. She smiled at me. "Anyways, let's get some food and find a table, ok?" She nodded, and we stepped back in line.

After grabbing some food, in which I had gotten a hamburger and Solana had gotten a salad, we went to find a table. "So why a salad?" I asked her, grabbing a few condiments. She shrugged and looked distastefully at my food choice.

"People have to kill Pokemon to eat meat, you know," she told me. I shrugged. Pokemon ate each other all the time. Hell, they killed people as well, sometimes. "I'd rather avoid eating the creatures I'll be working with." I sighed, pausing a moment. "Seriously, these creatures are being butchered just to satisfy our appetite. It's not right! So I refuse to eat meat."

"Eh… suit yourself…" I commented, looking for a table. I was starving, and salad wouldn't cut it. Besides, as long as I didn't think about where my meal came from, it wasn't as much of an issue. I especially didn't want to be like those people from PERA, Pokemons' Ethical Rights Association. While I respected what they stood for, they really took things to the extreme. I smiled, though, seeing Wally sitting at a table with some very familiar faces. "Hey, guys!" I shouted at them, making them all face us. Dawn was the first to wave back, along with Wally.

"Detsu!" Lucas called back at me, offering his hand in a lazy wave. "Fancy seeing you here!" I grinned, setting down my food as I sat next to Dawn. Solana sat beside me, next to Wally. "So, you're Wally's roommate?"

"I am," I nodded, taking a bite of my burger. "I see you all have been acquainted? I'm glad you all seem to be getting along!" Wally nodded excitedly, though his hands were once more close to his body. It was a nervous habit of his.

"They're really nice people," complimented my roommate, getting a smile from Solana. She turned to the group of friends.

"Hey there, my name's Solana! We've already met, obviously," she reintroduced herself, then turning to Wally. "So, you're Specs' roomie, huh? Nice! Keep him out of trouble, will ya?"

"A-Ah… Yes ma'am," Wally stammered, a bit taken aback by Solana's upfront attitude. He looked at us, and I could tell that his nerves were starting to act up.

"Hey, Wals," I spoke to him, getting his attention. His eyes were squirrely. "How about you head back to the room? I'll meet ya later, alright?" Realizing the chance I'd given him, Wally immediately nodded and stood up quickly.

"T-Thank you for talking to m-me," he told the others, before briskly walking away. I shot him a light smile as he waved back at me, before leaving. I sighed, turning to Solana. She had a worried and confused expression on her face.

"Was it something I said?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Not at all," I assured her, waving my hand dismissively. "Wally's always been pretty skittish of the people around him. Hell, he's even afraid of Wrumple! He must have improved since I last saw him, but there's no doubt in my mind that groups of people like this set him on edge." I gave Solana an apologetic look. "That, and he's not used to excitable people like you. For the longest time, I was his only friend. Just take it easy when he's around. Alright?" Solana blinked for a moment, before nodding twice.

"Understood! I'll make sure to try and keep from freaking out our friend," she acknowledged.

"You're a pretty good guy," Lucas complimented me.

"Yeah! I seriously didn't know that he was going to get nervous until you brought it up," Dawn followed up her friend. Barry, however, seemed unsatisfied.

"Hey, wait! He was just fine with me!" the blond pointed out. "What gives!? Is he sexist or something?"

"I think it has more to do with Solana sitting right next to him," I placated the blond. "It didn't give him much of an escape route." While Barry pouted with frustration, the answer seemed to at least make sense to him. By this time, I had finished with my meal and was thoroughly filled. "Well, we have classes tomorrow, and probably have to sign up for electives as well. We should all get a good rest." Lucas looked down at his watch.

"He's right," the greyish haired boy wearing the red beret agreed with me. "It's getting pretty late, so we should head on in, too. I'll see you all in the morning!" He stood, and Barry along with him. Dawn remained sitting, though, even as I stood. Solana did the same.

"Hey, you coming?" the blonde asked his blue haired friend. Dawn shook her head and smiled at them.

"I'll stay up just a little bit longer," she told them. "You guys go on to sleep." Likewise, Solana turned to me.

"I'm used to early mornings," she informed me. "I'll head to bed soon, so don't worry, ok? I'll see you in the morning Specs!"

"Yeah, goodnight, everyone," I told them all as I took my tray. I dumped the trash in the bin and then headed to my own room. It was dark out, now, and I could hear the sounds of Noctowl and Hoothoot in the distance. I could also see the glow of Illumise and Volbeat in the woods around campus. The glow of Blackwood City also shone in the distance. I shivered. Nighttime was pretty cold here, and I could even start to see my breath in the air. As I walked to Emerald Hall, I noticed one of the bushes outside of the building rustling. Curious, I stopped and walked closer to it. The rustling stopped, and I moved even closer to it. I stopped, however, when I heard a low growl.

 _"Vuuuul…"_ came the high pitched warning. I shook my head and slowly backed away, instead making my way into the dorms. I didn't want any trouble. After making my way to room 120, I shut the door behind me. It seemed that while I was gone, Wally had gone and unpacked his things on the left side of the room. I frowned, though, as I saw the many bottles of medication on his nightstand. There had to be around ten bottles in total. I sighed, shaking my head. It was his life, and I knew he wouldn't want to be judged on it. Speaking of, the mint haired boy was missing. I shrugged, gathering my things for a nice, hot shower.

It didn't take me long, and when I returned, Wally was back in the room in footie pajamas. I withheld my laughter; he had Zigzagoon print on them. "You took a shower too, Wals?" I asked him, making him turn in bed to face me.

"Yeah," he replied. "Hot showers really cool me down, and help me with my health." I could see the logic in that, and turned the lights off. Wally's nightstand lamp was on, illuminating the room enough for me to hop into my own bed. I wrapped myself under the covers as Wally turned off his light.

"So, are you ready for class?" I asked him.

"Of course I am," he said. I could hear the excitement in his voice. The moon was shining against the curtains, giving the room a soft glow. While the 'bottom' floor would be dark like an abyss, the top floor shone softly. "I'm so excited to finally be here! I can't believe I've come so far!"

"You and me both, Wals," I told him, chuckling. "So what electives do you think you'll take? We're supposed to choose two this year." Wally was silent as he thought.

"I was thinking Psychic… and Dragon," I blinked at his response, not expecting those. To be honest, I thought he'd go more along the lines of Normal or Fairy. "How about you, Detsu?"

"Well, I've always had a fascination with Dark types," I told him. "So definitely Dark. I also want to look into Fairy types while we're here. The Blackwood Forest is known for having both."

"That sounds really nice," Wally told me. I heard him yawn. "I'm getting sleepy. Goodnight, Detsu."

"Night, Wals," I told him, shutting my eyes. With that, I left the world into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep. I was wrong.

 **PPPPP**

 _I awoke in a dark void. I was standing upon a floating island, and several others floated around me. I blinked, looking around. Water seemed to flow by illogical rules, pouring all over the place. Rocks moved in set orbits, almost as if connecting separate islands. I took a step forward. Somehow, gravity felt off. Like I was both light as a feather, and heavy as an anvil, all at the same time. I walked around the island, shaking my head in shock as trees began to grow around me. They became so thick that I couldn't see the world around me. Red eyes glowed in the darkness, and a low growl permeated around me._ "Vuuuuuul…" _growled the creature. I took a step back, not sure if I wanted to mess with such a creature._

 **"KYYYRIIEEE!"**

 **"You return…"** _growled a deep, guttural voice in my head. A shadow flew over me, and a sense of dread filled my very being._ **"But you don't have much time… You will free me… A grave danger is approaching both of our worlds! A debt unpaid and sins unanswered! If he's allowed to wake, it will mean the end of everything to ever exist!"** _I screamed, as my head felt like something was drilling into it._ **"You are the ancestor of my chosen one. Take his knowledge, and unleash it when the time is right!"** _Pain was all I felt, before my world went black._

I don't know when the pain subsided, but when I woke the next morning, it was gone. I felt rested, even. Still, that was a strange dream I had. The worst part was, I cold barely even remember most of it! All I remembered was a lot of pain in my head. I sighed, glancing at my clock. It was six-twenty in the morning. I was up ten minutes before my alarm. Well, it wasn't all that bad. The first class, Homeroom, started at nine, so it gave me plenty of time to get ready. I smiled and stood up, stretching. The moon was still out, outside, but there were peaks of sunlight filtering in from the east. I smiled gathering my clothes and glancing at Wally. While I really didn't want to go all the way to the bathroom to change, I didn't want him to suddenly wake up on me changing. I guess it was a rule we'd have to make. I opened the curtains to our window and shook my friend.

"Hey, Wals," I mumbled a bit loudly. The minty green haired boy's eyes opened.

"Mom…?" he wondered aloud, groggy. I had to laugh as he blinked a few times and regained his bearings. "A-Ah… Oh, Detsu," he remembered my name. "Right, we're in Kyacha. Is it morning?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Class starts in two and a half hours, just enough time to grab some breakfast and get ready for the day!" I smiled at him as I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. "You better get up, you Slaking!" I laughed as I left the room, hearing him groan in annoyance. I passed a few other early risers in the hallway, but they didn't really seem to be up for conversation. After entering the bathroom, I changed in one of the shower changing room and went to brush my teeth. After doing so, I passed Wally in the hallway and went to our room. I folded my pajamas on top of my pillow and my underwear in a cylindrical hamper I had set up at the foot of my bed. I then grabbed my backpack, necessary notebooks, textbooks, and left. I rolled my arms as I walked, though, trying to get used to the uniform.

The uniform itself was very fancy, a white dress shirt along with a red tie, and a black dress jacket that buttoned up the center. The jacket had white linings up the side, and down the sides of the arms. Not only that, but it had a breast pocket on the left side. It came completed with black loafers and long, black dress pants and a black belt with a Pokeball belt buckle. The female uniform top was much the same, but came with an optional red ribbon to tie the top of the jacket with. Female students also had the choice of a long or short red box-pleated skirt, as well as black stockings alongside black dress shoes. It was pretty fancy, if you asked me.

I let myself walk towards the Bulbasaur Cafeteria, humming a song on the way. Today would be a good day, I was sure of it!

 **PPPPP**

Today was going to be a horrible day, I was sure of it. I'd found my classroom, as well as signed up for my elective classes. Despite all this, however, there was one thing that I forgot about Kyacha. May and Brendan were here, as well. As such, I found myself in classroom 1-A beside none other than May. She hadn't noticed who I was, yet, but I could feel everything coming back to me. The admiration for her. The love for her. That feeling of Butterfree in your gut when you like someone and they're near. I was feeling those as she talked to some girl sitting beside her; Leaf was her name. Nobody I knew was in the same Homeroom class as me, so I felt isolated sitting next to my childhood crush.

"How about you?" May asked in my direction. I panicked.

"W-What?" I stammered, cursing myself internally for doing so. I glanced at her. She didn't seem to recognize me. She was giving me a light smile, and Arceus… She was gorgeous… She'd cut the back of her hair down to be fairly short, but let her bangs grow out. They flared to the sides and framed her face, giving her a cutesy look while keeping her maturity evident.

"Silly, I asked if you were excited about our first day of class! I can't wait to learn," May was energetic as always, always wanting to learn and experience new things. She'd really filled out nicely as well, a bonus. "I'm so excited. Our professor is _the_ Professor Oak!" I smiled, looking towards the front of class. I could see the renowned Pokemon Professor setting up his materials in the front of class. He was an older man, but despite being around sixty-six years old, he still looked no older than fifty. Sure, his well-groomed hair was a shiny grey, and he had several wrinkles on his face, but he still looked youthful. After several minutes, he seemed to finish placing his things and stood before everyone behind a rather large desk.

There had to be at least one hundred students in this single classroom. The ceiling had a mural of the Legendary Birds of Kanto, and the walls were adorned with paintings of Pokemon from all over. The floor was made of marble, as were the pillars spread evenly against the walls. As soon as Professor Oak looked upon his students, the class slowly became quieter.

 **(Play Professor Oak's Lab)**

 **( watch?v=amC0bRBtYbk )**

"Good morning, everyone," spoke the wizened man. "My name is Samuel Y. Oak, and it's a pleasure to be teaching your class. Now then, before we begin, I'll issue Roll Call. Be sure that you are never late, as tardiness will result in a reduction of your grade." The elderly man paced behind his desk, before once more settling at its center. He pulled out a clipboard and a pen, looking out over the class. "Now, to begin." As he listed out names, I couldn't hold back my excitement. It seemed like May was the same way, practically jumping in her seat. She was so cute!

It seemed like forever, though, for the Professor to call everyone's names. Jeez, so this was why Homeroom was two hours long. It took two hours just to call everyone in attendance! Things got a bit interesting during the middle of Roll Call, though. "Jeez, this is taking forever!" griped some loud student near the front. Professor Oak stopped his Roll Call and glanced at the distraction.

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" asked the older man.

"Wha- you know who I am, gramps!" shouted the loud guy. He had spiky rust-colored hair, and a cocky air about him. He seemed like one of those guys who believed he was above all others.

"I'm sorry, boy, but I must as who you are," asked the old man once more. Though he seemed utterly serious, I could see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"His name is Spearow Head!" shouted someone else. I tried to get a look at who shouted as the class erupted into laughter, but couldn't find whomever it had been. The guy, Spearow Head, fumed as he sat back down in his seat. It seemed like that nickname was stuck with him for the rest of his life. I smiled at the thought. Just like I would be Specs to Solana. As the laughter died down, Professor Oak cleared his throat and once more resumed his Roll Call. Overall, the entire class was the basic "getting to know you" deal, with Professor Oak explaining the schedule to us, as well as what his class would cover. He also explained that on normal days, instead of taking Roll Call, he'd pass down a sheet of paper down both rows of desks that we would sign, and at the end of the day he would mark those absent.

He also mentioned that we'd be going over the basic subjects, from type advantages and disadvantages to different Pokemon Natures and how they affect battle. It was all pretty informative, and helped me get a clear picture of what to expect. I liked teachers like him. He also warned us that classes would be insanely difficult, that failure rates were at 75% from his class. He didn't say this to scare us, but to warn us about how hard he'd be pushing us. It wasn't long until the bell chimed, and I packed my things for the next class. Before I could leave, I felt a dainty hand grab my shoulder. I turned, facing who it was. May.

"Sorry, I forgot to get your name!" she informed me, smiling the whole time. Dammit, how can I move on from you if you keep looking at me so cutely!? "My name's May."

"Detsu," was all I said with a tight voice, quickly moving away from her. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want to stick around, either. She was happy, and I didn't want to intrude on it. Still, knowing that she was happy with Brendan hurt a bit. I sighed, heading off to my first elective. I just wanted to get away from her for now.

 **PPPPP**

 **A/N: Yes, a new story. I really love the Pokemon Academy Life VN, which I heavily suggest you guys look up. I really enjoyed writing this story, and did it within three days! It's the longest chapter I've ever written by far, being a little over 11k words in total! You'll definitely see more of this, though I'll do my best to update Legacy of the Invincible Hero as well.**


End file.
